


young msr au (only pics)

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR AU, Screencaps, nsfw-ish, pre-quantico, this was flagged by tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: this au idea illustrated by pics slightly nsfw-ish got flagged by tumblr so here it is





	young msr au (only pics)

**young msr au**. they ran into each other before Quantico, Scully was still blonde and Mulder was all vulnerable and still shaken after having been used by his ex

 

 


End file.
